This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/444,921 filed Feb. 4, 2003, the complete disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The subject invention relates to windshield wiper assemblies and, in particular, the structural frame, which embodies the drive and pivot mechanism for windshield wiper systems.